


i don't wanna want you (but i do)

by hoywfiction



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: DJ Evan, M/M, Minicat and Terrorsnuckle if you squint, Night Club AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, This is entirely inspired by Want You, but this is mostly Evan/Jonathan, which you should listen to if you haven't, whoops h started another bbs fic without finishing his others what a shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: Delirious goes to his favorite night club every single weekend. Evan is the DJ.





	i don't wanna want you (but i do)

As scheduled and monotonous as it tended to be, he never got tired of his job. It could be the same songs and the same crowd and he'd still bask in every moment of it. There was something intoxicating about being a DJ, and Evan was your regular addict.

Just like every Friday, Rink's had a full floor and then some. To say it was the most popular night club in the city would be reaching but it was definitely up in the ranks. Between the strict security warding off guys with bad intentions and an extensive bar, the club had made quite the name for itself since it opened two years ago. Evan, proudly he may add, had worked there since its start and planned to stay for a long time.

There were a few reasons he didn't want to quit his Rink's career any time soon. He loved the rest of the staff, they'd become like family to him, especially their oddly sweet bouncer Brock and their life-drunk server Nogla. (Or David. But they all called him Nogla.) Along with his friends the owner of the place really liked him and let him experiment with the music as much as he liked, even telling him that a flopped mix was just the foreshadowing of a great one. He was usually right too.

The last reason, though, was the one that Evan wouldn't say _was_ a reason. The reason that made his heart skip a beat as the bass dropped and took his breath away as the track cut. The reason with the pretty blue eyes that shone so bright that you could tell they were blue even in the strobe lights. The reason with the psychotic laughter and the drunk habits that earned him the name that Evan knew him by: Delirious.

Actually, Evan didn't _know_ Delirious. He wanted to. But Delirious was just some guy who came to the club every weekend, one of the first in the door and one of the last to leave. Evan hadn't ever talked to him, but he'd watched him every single Friday for the course of Rink's life. He always told himself next time, next time would be the time he finally said hello.

That was what he'd told himself last weekend and yet here he was now, standing behind his booth and watching Delirious dance in the middle of the floor without any plan of moving. It was an endless cycle, but what could he do? It was better to stay away. If Evan had learned anything from his past relationships it was that the best relationship was the one that didn't exist. If he got into something with Delirious and then it went and got fucked up like every other relationship he'd ever had, then he wouldn't get _this_ anymore. He wouldn't get to take him in and watch him smile, see him lose himself in the music that Evan controlled.

It was pathetic, he knew. One of their other bouncers, Tyler, told him every week.

"I've got your break covered if you're good for it." He looked away from the dance floor and over to the man who'd approached him. He was wearing a dark t-shirt with headphones wrapped around his neck and his faded blue hair swept to one side like always, and he tucked his hands in his pockets as he followed Evan's gaze to whatever he kept glancing back at.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Evan shook himself out of it, but it was too late. Craig was smirking.

"I swear to god Evan, your desperation's so strong I can fucking taste it." Evan rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder, but it only made him laugh. He returned his focus to the soundboard, winding down the song and stealing one last glance at Delirious before stepping away. Delirious was never looking back at him. He supposed that was one of the main reasons he never made a move, he was invisible to him.

"All yours," Evan said to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder and forcing a smile before making for the bar.

"The regular?" asked Brian with a teasing smirk as he approached, rubbing a cloth around the inside of a glass. Which already looked both clean _and_ dry; Evan was convinced he did it for the aesthetic at this point. With a sheepish shrug of his shoulders he took a seat and Brian chuckled, turning to the drinks behind him and grabbing a separate glass.

"Hey, there aren't any more peanuts," Evan complained as he noticed the empty bowl in front of him.

"You don't even eat them!" Brian replied shortly. "You just sit there and break them all and make a mess!"

Evan frowned at him, then glanced down the counter. All the other bowls had peanuts. "Did you... take away my peanut privileges?"

Brian spun around dramatically and shoved a finger into Evan's chest. "You don't. Eat. Them."

Despite that being true Evan pouted, childishly poking Brian's chest simply because he'd poked Evan's. "I like opening them."

"I _know_." Brian backed up a step and slid the empty bowl away from Evan. " _I_ don't like cleaning up a ton of broken shells."

"But I want them," Evan groaned. He folded his arms up on the counter and rested his face on top of them, trying his best for puppy dog eyes but the tactic was lost on the Irishman behind the bar.

"What're you two bickering about?" Brock slid into the stool beside Evan and looked between them.

"Brian took away the peanuts," Evan explained sadly. Brock tilted his head at that, an almost adorably confused look on his face.

"But... you don't even eat them."

"HA!" Brian looked at Evan triumphantly and pointed at Brock. "I rest my case."

Chuckling, Brock reached over and ruffled Evan's hair, looking up at Brian as he did. "Just get him his drink, you're being mean to him."

" _I'm_ being mean?" Brian said shrilly, but even so he turned to grab the drink he'd mixed together and placed it down in front of the younger boy. Evan perked up immediately, pulling the glass closer before plucking a straw from the counter, launching the wrapper by blowing in one end just to be annoying. Brian raised an eyebrow at Brock as Evan laughed and plopped the straw in his cup. "He is a _child_. A literal _child_."

"Of course he is," Brock said nonchalantly. He wrapped an arm around Evan and cuddled against his side, grinning brightly at the bartender as Evan innocently sipped his beverage and watched him. "He's _our_ child."

Brian tried to look annoyed but the expression hardly lasted. "How's your choccy milk?" he teased, gesturing to the half-finished glass. "Enough chocolate this time?"

Evan didn't stop drinking it, instead he just flashed a thumbs up. Drinking chocolate milk at a bar likely proved Brian's point of him being a child even more, but he didn't care. He'd come to embrace that about himself long ago. "You see Delirious tonight?" Brock asked as he sat up once more.

This time Evan did stop drinking, shrugging his shoulders and avoiding their eyes. Everyone who worked at Rink's knew about Evan's embarrassing and near stalkerish crush on Delirious. They never let him live it down, they never let him forget they knew, he doubted they ever would. "He's always here."

"What's he wearing?" Brian held up two fingers before anyone could answer. "Wait, let me guess. Blue hoodie, black jeans, gray t-shirt."

Evan put on something of a smirk. "Oh shit. How'd you know?"

Brian gave a one-shoulder shrug, making a show of brushing imaginary dust off of them and fixing his clothes. Brock giggled and shook his head, and Brian sent a wink his way. "Oh, you know me. Super powers. No big deal."

If Delirious were nothing else he was consistent. Along with always being here and always coming and leaving at the same time, he always wore the same outfit. It wasn't even a club outfit really, just regular clothes that he'd seemingly deemed clubbing attire. After so long they were beginning to become sort of ratty but somehow he still looked gorgeous in them. Evan liked to think he'd look gorgeous in anything, though. (Or in nothing at all...)

"What? No _way_. You're way more of a mom than me." Evan blinked, confusion seeping into his head as he looked between his two friends. He'd zoned out apparently and missed a chunk of the conversation because he had no idea what they were talking about.

"No I'm not!" Brock protested, smiling all the while. "I'm a big tough bouncer, remember?"

Brian gave him a look and placed his palms flat on the counter, leaning towards him. "You're a marshmallow."

"Am not." The pout on his face said otherwise.

"Whatever." Brian smirked. "You're mom. I'm dad."

"Daddy," Evan chimed in, trying and failing not to smile. Brian held his gaze for a few solid seconds before flicking his eyes back over to Brock.

"I don't want to be dad anymore." Both Evan and Brock erupted into laughter, Brock clapping Evan on the back.

"What's up, fucknerds?" They looked behind them just in time to see Tyler, in all his six-foot-four glory, coming up and tossing his arms around both their shoulders.

"Fucknerds," Brian repeated in a lively tone. "That's a new one."

Tyler hummed a little affirmation while Brian pulled a book from beneath the bar and scrawled the term under a list of many others. They'd been collecting Tyler's creative and affectionate insults over his time working here, and though that was only about half a year the list filled almost an entire notebook. If he was trying it could almost be irritating, but the words rolled off Tyler's tongue like a second language and it was just one of his quirky but endearing qualities. "I called Nogla a bitchwaffle earlier, got that one already?"

Brian skimmed through the words, then put the book back down and wrote  _bitchwaffle_ beneath _fucknerds_. "What'd he do to deserve bitchwaffle?" asked Brock.

"He was just being... Nogla," Tyler answered, spacing out for a second before snapping out of it and looking at his friends. "Anyway. We're staying after hours for some drinks. You guys in?"

"You know after hours for us is like two in the morning, right?" Brian said with furrowed eyebrows. Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes, fixing the Irishman with a look claiming that was obvious.

"Are you a fucking teenage girl with a curfew or something?" Brock laughed at that, Brian whined.

"Yet _I'm_ the mean one," he said playfully, smiling lightly as he tossed his dish towel over his shoulder. "Eh, fuck it. I'm in."

"Me too," Brock said cheerfully, the three of them looking to Evan in unison.

"Sure," he laughed. Tyler did a miniature fist pump, darting his head over and slurping up some of Evan's chocolate milk before moving away. "Now to harass Mini into it."

"Good luck," Brock chuckled as their giant friend turned and made for the DJ booth.

"Safe to assume bitchwaffle's coming?" Brian asked, to which Evan nodded.

"Bitchwaffle's probably coming." He was overly amused by the word, he wouldn't lie.

"Where's Marcel? We gotta invite him too." Brock lifted his hand to get Brian's attention, drawing Evan's as well.

"He's on entrance. I'll ask him when we swap." Brian nodded with a hum, turning his attention to somebody else as she slid into one of the stools down the counter a little ways.

“Back to work for me it looks like. I’ll see you boys later,” he said, giving them both a slight wave before going to the woman to ask if she’d like anything.

“Same for me. Later Evan,” Brock smiled, giving him a final pat on the shoulder before getting back on his feet. Evan just dipped his head to him, finishing off his chocolate milk before deciding he should probably get back to his job as well. Besides, maybe he could save poor Craig from Tyler that way. He sidled up to the two of them without them noticing. He had to try his best not to outburst laughing at their conversation but it was hard not to.

“Why do you think India’s next to _Russia?_ ” Mini was asking incredulously.

“Because isn’t it?” There was a glint in Tyler’s eye that meant he knew that whatever he was saying was bullshit, that he was saying it for the sole purpose of riling up their friend, but it seemed while Evan had noticed it, Craig hadn’t.

“No?” the British man said, frowning.

“Yeah,” Tyler replied, tucking his hands in his pockets. “It’s like Russia’s penis or something.”

Craig blinked. “... _No?_ ”

“Hey man,” Evan smirked, finally taking pity on him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “He’s fucking with you.”

Craig’s eyes narrowed, and he bitterly hit Tyler in the chest. “I’m in for drinks because _you_ drive me to drink.”

Tyler broke into a grin and tossed an arm over the shorter man’s shoulders, guiding him away from the booth as Evan assumed his position in front of it. “That’s my boy,” Tyler said, using his free hand to mess up the Brit’s teal locks.

Evan laughed to himself and shook his head at his pals, reaching for the balance controls while his gaze scanned the floor. As per usual it settled on an azure hoodie with eyes that matched. The more he watched, the brighter he smiled. Just barely over the music he could hear Delirious laugh at something the friend he’d come with said.

It was nearing one in the morning when something unexpected happened. Evan’s fingers were on the fade and he looked up to see how many people were still lingering around. Delirious was looking back.

Evan’s breath stuttered and his eyes went round as they stared at one another, unsure what to do. Eventually he managed to grin, raising a hand and waving at the mysterious brunette. Delirious returned it, his eyes crinkling at the corners and smiling warmly at Evan before returning to his dancing. Thank fuck for the strobes thought Evan as he looked back at his table, biting his lip and trying to will away the blush that was undoubtedly on his cheeks.

He caught Delirious looking at him a lot in Rink’s last hour of the night. He couldn’t say he minded and, from the way he beamed every single time Evan noticed, he didn’t think Delirious did either.

 

* * *

 

"Evan!" He looked behind him and smiled as David's lanky, awkward figure came into view. He eagerly accepted the hug that the Irishman offered and grinned before reaching up to ruffle his dark curls.

"What's goin' on, Nogla?" he said happily, tucking his hands in his pockets as they broke apart.

"I have a friend I want ye to meet." Evan didn't like that mischievous look he had on his face. At all.

"Who...?" He trailed off as someone else came through the door. Despite having been out all night already he still was glowing, and so were those overwhelmingly blue eyes. Something flashed in them when their gazes locked, something... warm.

"Jonathan, this is my best friend Evan. He's one of the DJs here." Evan felt his head spin as Delirious grinned at him and took a step forward, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"I know, he's the best DJ in this city," he said as Evan took it, making his mind go even more blank than before somehow. "Why do y'all think I keep coming here?"

"Uh, for my amazing cocktails?" Brian interjected, coming from Evan's left and smiling brightly. Delirious chuckled, nodding his head to him.

"Yeah, yeah there's that too."

"Hey Nogla how... how'd you two meet?" Evan asked, shooting for casual but his voice came out an octave too high.

"We play video games together sometimes," Nogla explained with a shrug, but there was a knowing, shiteating smirk on his face.

"Oh." That was all Evan could force himself to say when Delirious— Jonathan— was standing right in front of him beaming for no apparent reason.

"Yeah! GTA mostly. He said you play too?" he inquired, and Nogla's smirk grew almost as much as Evan's anxiety.

"Um, y-yeah. Yeah sometimes."

"Awesome man!" He looked genuinely excited about that. "What's your gamer tag?"

"Vanoss. But that's weird to remember so what's yours?" He let out a relieved exhale when Evan asked.

"H2ODelirious."

"I get the Delirious part but why H2O?" Brian asked curiously.

"Because he's a thirsty bitch," Nogla cut in before he could respond, and Jonathan broke into that laughter that Evan considered familiar by now.

"It was an old clan tag but it sort of stuck," Jonathan explained after a moment.

"Ah. Well mine's TheTerroriser if you ever want to add me," Brian slipped in with a grin.

"Terroriser?" Jonathan said.

"It's because he's an _asshole_ ," Evan quipped before Brian could reply, making him laugh loudly while he continued speaking. "He just runs around and fucks everyone over."

"Making Moo rage quit is my specialty," Brian said with pride.

"Ohhh, wait. You're Brian, aren't you?" Jonathan said as something clicked, and Evan shot Nogla a look.

"Brock plays with us sometimes too," he said. How Evan hadn't known that was something he would be demanding out of Brock later, but for now he was more just amused that Brock had been venting about Brian's gaming antics over GTA sessions.

"Yep, that's me," Brian responded in a chipper tone.

"Yeah man, I'll add you. Or add me. Whichever happens first."

"Cool." Brian clapped a hand on Evan's shoulder and nodded his head to Nogla. "I need you to help me mix some drinks."

"I'm not any good at that though," Nogla frowned, earning him a glare.

"David, I need you to help, alright?" It took him a moment, but Nogla got it afterwards. Evan felt himself going red as the two Irishmen exited the back room together, leaving Jonathan and Evan to their own. _Brian, you motherfucker…_

"I hope this isn't like, weird or anything," Jonathan spoke up, stealing all of Evan's attention at once, "but I really do think you're the best DJ I know. Even out of all the shit online or whatever."

"I... thank you," Evan said earnestly, unable to withhold the wide smile that spread out on his face. "That means a lot actually."

"You have any of your own stuff?" Jonathan asked, and Evan shook his head. His nerves were melting and his anxiety was ebbing away rapidly, which he was grateful for. He couldn't explain it but Jonathan was very easy to talk to, even more so than some friends Evan had known for years.

"Not yet. But I hope to soon," he answered.

“Well when you put out an album let me know,” Jonathan said with a smirk. “I wanna be the first to buy it.”

Evan snorted in laughter, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging his shoulders. Messing around with music was more a hobby than something he wanted to turn into a career, he wasn’t sure he’d ever create an album. But for that excited look on Jonathan’s face… for that he just might. “I’ll tell you before anybody else.”

“Promise?” Jonathan asked playfully.

“Promise,” Evan chuckled.

“You’ll probably need my number for that.” Evan nearly gasped in surprise as the blue eyed man pulled out his phone and handed it to him. “Just put yours in and I’ll text you.”

“Oh.” A smirk of his own slowly played over his lips. “Yeah. Yeah that’s cool.”

He plugged in his number and thought a few seconds before putting in a name. Not simply his first name of course, that would be too boring. When Jonathan took his mobile back he read it and immediately laughed at it, the sound echoing in the small break room and giving Evan shivers. He’d heard multiple basslines and beats of all kinds, he’d broken them apart and assembled them to his will, and yet that noise, that laugh, was the best sound he’d ever heard.

“The Best, Hottest, Asianest DJ Ever, huh?” Jonathan reiterated, lifting an eyebrow at Evan. He blinked and shook himself out of his daze, nodding his head in answer.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he said confidently, and Jonathan laughed a little bit again.

“Guess it is,” he responded, pocketing his phone just as Brian came back through the door juggling a few glasses.

“Time to get pissed off our faces, boys!” he announced as Brock and Nogla came in behind him.

“Whoever gets drunk first loses,” said Tyler as he came in with Craig tucked under his arm.

“That’s not fair. You’re huge, it takes a lot more to get you drunk,” Marcel protested, the last to come in. As Brian set the drinks down on the table the group gathered around to take one each. Evan glanced to his left as he felt someone bump his shoulder, smiling as Jonathan caught his eye and winked at him.

“Cheers lads!” Mini said, raising his glass into the air.

“Cheers!” called a few of the others before they all clinked their cups in the center.

“Hey Evan?” he looked over again, tilting his head at Jonathan in question. “Good to finally meet you, man. Officially.”

Evan smiled, holding his glass out to only him. “It really is. Cheers.”

Jonathan tapped his glass to Evan’s and mirrored the expression. Neither of them knew at the time that this truly would be the beginning of something beautiful. “Cheers.”

They both took a swig, still regarding one another with an inexplicable amusement in their eyes. Evan winked at him this time and Jonathan giggled around the rim of his drink, and it was a sound that was almost even better than his usual laughter. Yes, in that moment neither of them _knew_ what would become of their newfound friendship… but maybe Evan hoped.


End file.
